


On the doorstep

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	On the doorstep

Aaron got his coffee cup and headed towards the door, he wanted to sit on the porch and drink his coffee. As he opened the door, he heard something fall looking down he was surprised to see…..rabbits, he wasn’t complaining meat was hard to come by nowadays with the zombie apocalypse and all. He picks the rabbits up, they were fresh, he takes them in the house and puts them in the sitting hem on the bar.

“Where did you get those?”  His boyfriend Eric asked.

“They were on the porch.” Aaron answered.

“Hmmm hey now we can have some rabbit stew” Eric says kissing Aaron.

“Yeah but I wonder who left them?” Aaron asked.

“Well that new group, don’t they have a hunter….you remember the cute quiet one” Eric asked pouring his coffee.

“Oh yeah…must have been him, well that was nice of him” Aarons says not really thinking much about it.

Aaron drank his coffee and, and cut up the rabbit, making Eric is rabbit stew he wanted.

Aaron didn’t think about the rabbits, he hadn’t seen the hunter …ever so he didn’t get to thank him for them. It had been about a week after the first rabbits, and he had almost forgot about them until he walked out on the porch and seen more.

“Hmmm” Aaron picked up the rabbits and took them in the house once again showing Eric “we got more” Aaron says putting them in the freezer beside the one they had left from the first time.

“I wonder if Rick has told him to do that I wonder if anyone else is getting fresh meat on their porch” Eric asked coming into the kitchen.

“I don’t know maybe your right” Aaron tells him.

Eric told him that he would go ask Deanna if she was getting meat on her porch, Aaron told him not to worry about it he didn’t want anyone saying anything to the hunter he seemed liked the kind that scared easily like a little kitten.

“Okay, well I’m really liking the meat so we should thank him ….whenever we see him” Eric says walking back to the living room.

Every other week there was rabbits left on the porch, they kept bringing them in and putting them in the freezer. They still had not thanked the hunter, every time they tried he would hurry off and leave Alexandria.

Eric was hurrying out of the house, looking back telling Aaron that he would be back, as he opened the door, he stumbled and fell over something that was in front of the door, looking at what he fell over he couldn’t help but laugh. “Babe, there’s more” Eric said standing up picking them up from the porch handing them to Aaron.

“Okay, I’m going to go to talk to Rick about this tell him that we don’t need any more rabbits we have a freezer full” Aaron laughed taking the rabbits and heading off the porch.

Aaron walked to Rick’s house hoping he was home, knocking on the door waiting for Rick to answer. Aaron heard Rick talking to Judith, telling her he had to answer the door, Aaron smiled at how “normal” everything had become.

“Hey Aaron” Rick says answering the door.

“Hey Rick…um can I talk to you?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah of course, is something wrong …come in” Rick invites him into his house.

“No nothing is wrong it’s just this, um me and Eric have a freezer full of rabbits, so you can tell the hunter that we don’t need anymore” Aaron says showing him the rabbits.

“The hunter…..oh Daryl, what do you mean I can tell him you don’t need anymore?” Rick asked Aaron could tell by the look on his face that he had no idea what he was talking about.

“Oh you didn’t tell him to bring us meat” Aaron says.

“No, I didn’t tell Daryl to do that, why what’s he doing I can talk to him if he’s worrying you or something”

“No, no he aint bothering us it just for about a month and half now every other day there is rabbits sitting on the porch, It may not even be him doing it but we have more than two men can eat” Aaron tells him.

Rick started smiling “no it’s him, um okay how do say this …..uh I think he may have a crush on you.”

“A crush?” “ I had no idea he even liked men” Aaron asked surprised.

“Yeah, the day we met you he told me that he trusted you that you looked like a nice guy” Rick says “he’s the biggest reason we came here.”

“Oh….oh well that explains it” Aaron said his face turning a bright shade of red.

“I can talk to him, I mean he’s a hard guy to get to talk to you sometimes” Ricks says.

“Yeah me and Eric has both tried to thank him but every time we try he runs off” Aaron says.

“Yeah, I have noticed he kept running off now I know why” Rick says.

“Damn I don’t want to embarrass him and we appreciate it but we really do have a freezer full of rabbits…..actually here you can have these” Aaron says shaking his head.

“Thanks I’ll try to talk to him again” Aaron says.

“I’ll talk to him too, see what’s in his head” Rick tells him.

“Okay thank you again Rick” Aaron answers before leaving the kitchen.

Rick laughed, as he left the kitchen he had to find Daryl and talk to him about this, he headed to Carols, “hey Carol have you seen Daryl?”

“No something wrong?” Carol asked.

“Oh it looks like out little Daryl has a crush on Aaron, he’s been leaving rabbits on his door step” Rick says smiling.

“Like a cat?” Carol laughs.

“Never thought about it like that ….but yeah, well if you see him can you tell him I need to talk to him?” Rick asked.

“Yeah but don’t embarrass him” Carol says.

“I won’t ….practice for Carl I guess” Rick laughed as he left her house.

Rick stopped on the porch looking around, finally spotting Daryl heading for the gates, he ran off the porch trying to catch up with him.

“Hey Daryl….hey” Rick hollered running up to him.

“Hey Rick, what’s up?”

“Nothing, where you going?”

“Just out”

“Mind if I come?” Rick asked.

“If you want” Daryl mumbled.

The two men walk a bit Rick mostly talking to Daryl getting and answer here and there, “Okay Daryl I got to ask what’s up with the rabbits?” Rick ask stopping and looking at him.

“Huh” Daryl stopped walking and looked down at his boots.

“The rabbits Daryl, why are you leaving rabbits on Aaron and Eric’s porch?”

Daryl shrugged his shoulders “so they could have em to eat” Daryl answered. “I have been bringing them to you too” Daryl says.

“I know you have and I thank you for that…..do you like Aaron?” Rick asked.

“He’s a nice guy” Daryl mumbled.

“That’s not what I mean….um do you have feelings for him…you know like do you like him?” Rick asked.

Daryl shrugged his shoulder “yeah I think so” Daryl says.

“You know he’s with Eric”

“I know I wasn’t going say anything to him, I’ll stop with the rabbits” Daryl says.

“No you don’t have to do that ….well you do with the rabbits, he said their freezer is full so maybe take em something else” Rick laughed.

Hearing Rick laugh lightened Daryl’s mood “you know he collects license plates” Daryl tells Rick as they start walking.

“Yeah, well that’s something” Rick tells him patting him on the shoulder.

“Okay I’m gonna get back to the house, remember no more rabbits, maybe some squirrels I know I would like some squirrels” Rick tells him before turning and leaving Daryl.

The next day:

Aaron heard Eric laughing, he had went outside “Aaron….hey babe we got some squirrels” Eric said as Aaron opened the front door. “I think he has a crush on you” Eric says handing him the squirrels.

“Well I guess it’s something different” Aaron says.

Aaron grinned as he took the squirrels into the house putting them in the freezer, Aaron had decided that he was going to thank Daryl for the meat, so he went out to the garage he had found a bow and some arrows one day when he was out, he had noticed that Daryl used a crossbow.

That night before he went to bed Aaron left the arrows and a note thanking him for the meat and inviting him over for supper one day he knew that Daryl would never take him up on the offer but he wanted him to know he was thankful for the meat that he was leaving him.

The next morning the arrows and the note had been replaced with another squirrel. Aaron grinned as he picked up the meat and took it in the house. Later that day he cooked some of the squirrel and took it to Rick.

“Hey I cooked some squirrel, that was left on my porch thought you may like some” Aaron smiled handing him the dish.

“Thank you…..I see Daryl, took my advice and stopped with the rabbits.”

“Yeah, thank him for us would ya?” Aaron smiled.

“I will” Rick tells him.

Aaron left the house and cooked him and Eric some dinner, he had decided the next night he would stay up and wait for Daryl and try to thank him. The next night Aaron sit up and waited until he heard, him come up on the porch, Aaron headed to the door and slowly opened it.

“Hey Daryl” Aaron says.

“Um hi…I was just leaving you some meat” Daryl says looking at his feet.

“Thank you for all the meat me and Eric have enough to last a long time we really appreciate it and we would love if you would come by for dinner….to thank you” Aaron says.

“Oh that’s okay, just doing my job” Daryl says.

“You’re a good man Daryl Dixon” Aaron says touching Daryl’s arm, surprised when Daryl smiled.

“So are you…..oh and I found this I remember that you and Eric collect these” Daryl says handing Aaron the license plate.

“Oh thank you Daryl….we don’t have this one thank you so much that was so nice of you” Aaron says smiling at him.

“Um thanks for the arrows…I was getting low” Daryl tells him.

“Oh just thanking you for all the meat” Aaron nods.

“Okay I better get back in the house, get ready for bed, thanks again Daryl for helping us” Aaron says smiling.

Daryl bit his lip and nodded his head before leaving the porch, Aaron watched him walk to Ricks house laughing because Daryl even moved like a cat.


End file.
